


still a little bit of your face i havent kissed

by aesthetichomo



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Barebacking, M/M, little cute louis might make you hurt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-03
Updated: 2015-10-03
Packaged: 2018-04-24 15:10:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4924372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aesthetichomo/pseuds/aesthetichomo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s not that Louis is clingy.</p><p>(or the one where Louis is clingy, Harry is there, nothing else matters.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	still a little bit of your face i havent kissed

It’s not that Louis is clingy.

He’s not. He’s probably the most independent person in the band, actually. It wasn’t until Harry came along that he got too attached too quickly. It wasn’t until he saw Harry that he felt the need to be looked after. The feeling lead to the Great X-Factor Breakdown of ‘10, where he cried and screamed and told Harry that he was in love and wanted to be loved. Harry tackled him down and forced his breathing back to normal and kissed him until he got the message. And it’s like, okay. He can still be independent. Just not around Harry.

He doesn’t know what it is, really. Maybe it’s the years of looking after his sisters that made him want to be cared for. Maybe it’s the hours he’s spent being directed by PR people and vocal coaches, always being told what to wear and what to eat and what to say, it’s all exhausting. He can handle pressure, mind you, but once in a while, the feeling of loneliness comes back to him and Harry spends a week or so cuddled at his hip.

The first day they’ve gotten off for about 2 weeks lands on a quiet Sunday and Louis is fine with lounging in his jammies and sipping tea from his favorite mug (it says ‘Boobear’, and Harry had gotten it for him as a gag gift but like everything else, he got too attached and now won’t drink without it).

He shuffles down the hallway to living room and curls up on the foot of the couch, blanket still draped around his shoulders when he flips on the telly. He just now realizes Harry is not beside him and that is a pretty big problem.

He settles with going to make a cuppa and puts the water on, hopping on the counter where Harry had make them steak and potatoes last night (“God, these potatoes, they’re like chewable orgasms!” he had said, only to get a wink from under the swirl of shiny curls).

Twenty minutes into the program, about a cup and a half of tea later, and a lanky figure walks through the front door, soaked in rain. Another minute and he hears a coat fall to the ground with a squishy mush sound.

“Lou? You awake?”

A smile creeps on Louis’ face and he throws the blanket over his head, knowing Harry can tell he’s on the couch but kinda enjoys the look of amusement when Harry lifts the blanket back off.

“Louis, I know you’re under there,” Harry says, a breathy laugh covering up any annoyance he might’ve tried to play on.

“I can’t see you so you can’t see me. It’s science, Haz.”

Warm arms wrap around him and the duvet, and the fabric falls away from Louis face just fast enough so he can kiss Harry warmly, adjusting himself so his legs can wrap firmly and protectively around his waist. 

“Missed you,” He mumbles gently, nuzzling his face in Harry’s neck.

“Mutual.”

Louis huffs out a breath and kisses the soft skin of Harry’s shoulder, “S’cold.”

“Maybe we could turn of the air-conditioning so the two colds could balance and make it warm.” Harry says with a childish smile on his face while Louis rolls his eyes fondly.

“I said that once, and it was because I was drunk, you ass.”

“I actually think it might work. Huddle for body warmth.” Harry grins. He munches at Louis’ jaw, biting at the sunkissed skin there.

Louis grins lazily, shifting so he can rest his hands on Harry’s thin hips. “Where’d you run off to anyway?”

“Got laundry soap and some air freshener. House needs cleaned.”

“We don’t even stay here 90% of the time.”

“So you want it to just collect dust?” Harry questions, fingers slipping under Louis’ shirt and rubbing.

Louis pulls back from Harry’s neck, “Maybe! I like dust bunnies. They’re cute.”

“Do you to argue or kiss some more?”

Actions speak louder than words, so Louis swoops down and captures Harry’s lips in his own, teeth dragging along the boy’s bottom lip.

“You know,” He says between pecks, “I really love you.”

Green eyes shift and they meet with his own, a goofy smile playing at Harry’s lips before the taller attacks Louis in a tickle fight. Nails scratch and his sides and Louis giggles, throwing his head back while trying to throw Harry off.

“Haz! Quit!” He wheezes, laughter falling from his lips and before he knows it Harry’s kissing down his throat, hands now resting at his thighs.

Harry nips the skin just above the dip of his collarbone. “Love you more. Even if you’re like a baby koala bear.”

“Mmm,” Louis hums, “Gotta keep myself warm, Harry.”

“I’m okay with playing Daddy-Bear.”

“Oh, Daddy!” Louis moans loudly, giggling when Harry presses his hand over Louis’ mouth, stifling his own laughter.

“You’re ridiculous, Tomlinson. You’re lucky you have a fantastic ass or I’d never let you around me.”

“You’re lucky to have my ass. I could have people begging on their knees.”

“Half of the teenage girl population?”

Louis grinned. “Maybe.”

He latches himself tighter when Harry decides to move them upstairs to their room, arms securely around the small of his back.

They fall back against the bed breathlessly.

“We were just little kids back then. Look how much we’ve changed,” Louis said, “changed together, of course.”

“S’been amazing. All the fame.”

Silence falls over them and somehow Louis’ mind wanders back when he had dated this lad who wasn’t Harry. He was tall and strong and fucking 17, when Louis was small and limpy and a mere 15. The guy was a complete fucker, made Louis’ first time a sort of hell and used him to get off. Manipulated him for years, hypnotizing him to think he would never be loved by anyone.

Another came around and pretended to love him for a little bit, even convinced him to come out to his Mum and sisters. When Louis caught him fucking some girl on their anniversary, things went back to normal.

Then Harry, god, Harry came around with his puffy nipples and little bit of pudge around his hips that made Louis drool and changed everything. Even though he was only a little 16 year old with a minuscule amount of experience, he made the sun shine from Louis eyes and brought him back to life.

“Thinking, aren’t you?” Harry asks, kissing Louis gently and twirling his fingers in the baggy jumper the boy was wearing.

“Yeah,” Louis said.

“About what? My beautiful penis?”

He snorts, “Hardly. Just about you. How you fixed me.”

“Didn’t fix,” Harry mumbles, letting Louis straddle him and cuddle himself in his lap, “just revived.”

“Whatever it was, it worked. I’m still swooning and pining over you, though.” He flips them around so Louis is below and Harry’s body is practically swallowing him up. “Do you like or like like me? Check yes or no.”

Harry’s mouth turns upward slightly. “Yes. Maybe I’ll ask you out and wear a proper tuxedo this time.”

“I thought the whole creme sweater and saggy pants was sexy, actually.”

“Thanks.” Harry nibbles at his bottom lip, pushing Louis’ lips against his own, “My Mum picked it out.”

“Bless her heart.” Louis goes back to nibbling Harry’s neck, grinding his arse down slowly and Harry moans, hands reaching to hold the boy’s hips.

“Thinking about riding you, Haz,” Louis huffs, pulling off the jumper and flinging it somewhere.

“Really? How thoughtful. But,” He switches them so Louis back is resting on the couch, “I was wondering if I could put your legs over my shoulders and fuck you.”

“I like-like the second one.” He gasps, then letting Harry slip the pajama pants right off him (guilty pleasure to not sleep with underwear on). Fingers graze his hole and he sighs, knowing Harry forgot something and it’ll take another two seconds before-

“Godfuckingdammit.”

“Lube, sweetie.”

“Stay here.” And then Harry’s running off, damn near tripping himself before he’s back again with lube and a condom in his hand.

“Thought you were gonna start without me,” He whispers and slicks up two fingers, knowing Louis was a little bit loose from last night and presses them into him.

“God, thank you,” Louis gasps, rocking back onto the digits and moaning.

“No need to thank. M’plently willing.”

“Gee, thanks.”

Harry gets to properly working now, scissoring and dragging his fingers along Louis’ walls until the boy is muffling his moans with a pillow, grinding back.

“You’re so desperate, huh, Lou?” He asks, pressing firmly on Louis’ prostate.

“S-So desperate,” Louis says, breath catching in his throat. “Want you.”

“You look so beautiful,” Harry mumbles just above a whisper, “How does it feel?”

“S’good, s’really good, I’m ready, please,” He whimpers, rocking down Harry’s hand, a familiar coil in his stomach getting tighter.

“Wait a sec, gotta get a-”

“No, it’s good, it’s okay, wanna feel you,” Louis whines, spreading his legs loosely. “Just fuck me.”

“Obliged,” Harry said, feeling the thick skin of Louis’ thighs appreciatively, not very effectively coating his dick at the same time, but. You have to choose your battles.

When he’s covered, he pushes the tip against Louis’ hole, kissing the breath right out of the boy before nudging in slowly, slowly, slowly, until his balls are nestled between Louis’ cheeks.

“You’re so gorgeous,” He mumbles, pecking Louis’ softly before gyrating his hips, moving with small in and out motions. Louis whimpers, throwing his head back when the tip of Harry’s cock rubs just the right way, right against his prostate.

“Please, you have to go faster,” Louis licks his dry lips, “You gotta-just-”

Harry nods and pulls out halfway before slamming back in, making Louis’ back arch against the white sheets of their bed. He keens, hand coming to rub himself but Harry swats it away.

“You don’t need it,” he directs, not in a challenging or demanding way, just knowing that Louis doesn’t always like short sex. And yeah, Louis really doesn’t.

“Haz,” Louis moans, “Fuck!”

“You take so much, baby, you’re so pretty,” Harry coos, making Louis blush and the pressure in his abdomen crawl all around, a euphoric ecstasy releasing from his pores.

The room is relatively quiet besides the heavy pants and low moans that come from Louis (he’s noisy, don’t judge).

“Close?” Harry asks, face buried in Louis’ shoulder, sucking a dark and dull bruise there.

“Y-yeah, really close. Love you so so much,” Louis groans.

“Does it feel good, Lou? Like the way I do this to you?” Harry questions, his eyes dark and speed increasing, the bedpost hitting the wall repeatedly as Louis loses the ability to speak.

“Feels s-so, fuck, Harry,” He whines, legs thrown over Harry’s shoulder while he hits that spot again and again. “Harder, please.”

Harry grabs his thighs and fucks into him with no finesse, kissing messily as Louis’ orgasm builds in his tummy.

“Harry, fuck, oh god, love you,” He moans, coming hard between them and shaking, the force of his orgasm whiting out the rest of the room. Harry keeps his pace, hard and fast, Louis’ sensitive but he doesn’t care. Once he feels Harry come inside him, he blushes.

“Never getting used to you treating me so well, Haz,” He whispers, kissing him once before motioning for Harry to get the fuck out of him because sore.

“You deserve the world. And,” Harry runs his finger over Louis’ hole, watching it flutter, “a bath. I’ll go get the water running.”

He runs off, and Louis would be lying if he said he didn’t watch the way his dick sway between his legs. There isn’t much of an ass to marvel at, but the paleness of his skin never fails to make his heart beat a little faster.

In that moment, he makes sure of something.

“I love you, Harry Styles!” He calls out, biting on his lip. 

“Love you, too, baby!”

And yeah, he might be clingy. But he has someone to cling onto. 

He has Harry.

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on tumblr @nebloula and my writing blog @drivemewiild


End file.
